machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Eater
Richard Eater, nicknamed "Dick" 'and teasingly called '"Dick Eater", was a Private in the UNSC Marine Corps and the secondary protagonist of the Master Chief series by Guitarmasterx7. Dick was not known for being bright, and was usually just used by Chief as a form of comic relief rather than a friend. His annoying attitude made Master Chief want to avoid him at all times, even if it meant dying to be rid of him forever. Due to his relatively low intelligence and inability to properly aim a gun, it is unknown how Dick became a soldier in the Corps in the first place, unless he was meant to be cannon fodder. Biography Very little is known of Dick's life, only that, at some point, he joined the Marines and was the second person to discover that John-117 was still alive. Meeting the Chief Sometime after the Battle of the Second Installation 04, the Master Chief escaped the derelict and heavily damaged Forward Unto Dawn in an escape pod, which promptly crushed an ODST standing under it. Pvt. Eater then found the pod on patrol, where he explained himself to the Chief. Delighted to have found him, he took him back to a UNSC base where several ODSTs and Thel Vadamee were stationed. The Graffiti Ring Dick also took part in the secret war between Master Chief and an unnamed graffiti syndicate. At first, he was assigned to be Master Chief's parole officer when he was arrested by the police and put in the graffiti clean-up crew. While watching over the Chief, he got to see him kill a Sangheili working for the syndicate, spraying graffiti all over the walls. Dick revealed that he didn't know how to kill someone, so the Chief walked over to another gangster and shot him in the leg. Dick was then instructed to shoot him in the head, which he failed to do, and later failed at snapping his neck. The gangster later killed himself to spare Dick the time. Dick was later captured by the syndicate and was used as a hostage in an attempt to stop the Master Chief from killing more of the Crime Lord's operatives. When Chief refused, the Crime Lord had his lieutenant, "Squeegie", dispose of him. In another part of the syndicate base, Squeegie beat down Dick with his rifle. Squeegie, unexpectedly, turned on his own guards the second they asked why he didn't shoot Dick, and helped him out of the base. Squeegie later took him to an abandoned storage facility and taught him "sumo". Dick seemed to learn how to shoot a rifle straight during his "training", but didn't make use of it in actual combat. Also, the bullet he fired claimed the lives of two ODSTs; one being ran over by a Warthog, the other one being the driver of the Warthog, who was shot with his foot on the gas pedal. In an attempt to kill a syndicate member, Dick pulled out a T-1 Energy Sword and made a run for them. Right as he was about to lunge at the gangster, another one accidentally hit him with a Warthog. Dick never got a chance to kill them, as they killed themselves out of their own stupidity. Later on, after Chief had killed the Crime Lord (with his own gun), the syndicate released a giant monster they had somehow created, killing one of their own in the process. Dick propelled himself into flight and crashed straight into it, the resulting explosion destroying the creature. How Dick was able to survive the explosion, or even learn how to fly on his own power, is unknown. Personality and Traits Dick was known to be a rather annoying person, which is why Master Chief wanted to spend as much time away from him as possible. He also has displayed a low amount of intelligence, to the point of not knowing how to shoot a gun, which would not make sense because he is supposedly a Marine, and they learn how to shoot in basic.